


Waiting in the White Room

by slipper007



Series: Beep [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Gen, Hurt!Cas, Where the hell is Sam the whole time?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slipper007/pseuds/slipper007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been almost a week since the accident. Cas hasn't gotten any better and Dean is blaming himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting in the White Room

**Author's Note:**

> The rating may go up as I don't know what I want to have happen at the end yet.  
> I will try to add a new part at least once every two weeks.  
> Hopefully, I'll manage to add a new part every week.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The quiet, slightly irregular noise of machines. The sound of a life, slowly but surely fading. Dean stood above Cas, gazing down upon his dying friend. He looked so small and fragile under the white sheets that Dean almost could have sworn that it was someone different. But he knew better.

_It’s my fault, _he would tell himself almost hourly. Cas was in the hospital because he hadn’t reacted fast enough. Maybe if he hadn’t taken the back road, but the highway instead. The large pickup truck had come almost out of nowhere. It had smashed into the passenger side of the Impala, where Cas had been sitting. The truck had shattered the windows and bent the metal out of shape. It had done no less to Cas.__

__Dean couldn’t remember much of the crash. Just bits and pieces. The force. The shock. Bright pinpricks of pain. The soothing darkness that followed. He remembered waking up in a hospital bed and being told that Cas probably would never recover if he lived at all. Dean, having escaped the earth-shattering impact with only a concussion and minor injuries, could do nothing except feel guilty and wait. To wait for a miracle._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short. Sorry! I just don't have a lot of time to write right now. Hopefully, the next few parts will get longer as time passes and my schedule settles down.


End file.
